


Filling The Silence

by Rod



Series: Snapshots [3]
Category: The OC
Genre: Multi, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rod/pseuds/Rod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pillow talk.  Because, you know, Seth would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Still not mine. Written for the post-coital challenge on LiveJournal.

For a moment, there was blessed silence. They relaxed in a sweaty, satisfied tangle of limbs that somehow or other managed to be comfortable, living in that one blissful moment for as long as they could.

Seth, inevitably, was the first to speak. "Wow," he said, reaching out to touch the broad expanse of Luke's chest tentatively, as if he still wasn't completely convinced that the other boy was there. "That was... wow."

Luke slid an arm loosely round him, snuggling him closer. "Profound, Cohen, real profound. But yeah. Wow. Ryan?"

Ryan lifted his head to look at the others, a happy but bemused smile on his face. "Wow," he said, and sank back onto the pillows.

Luke smirked. "The wows have it."

"I think I wowed so hard I broke something."

"We could check if you like?"

"If you check anything down there in the next five minutes I'm liable to drop dead of exhaustion. Or an overload of pleasure, which would be kind of a nice way to go but I'm thinking not for a few years yet."

"That would be bad," Ryan confirmed, not moving any more than he had to.

"Wow," Seth said again, apparently stuck on the concept. "That was like nothing I've ever... not that I haven't... I mean obviously I've had the usual autoerotic incidents—"

"Huh?" Ryan lifted his head to stare at Seth in confusion, then seemed to decide that was too much effort. He rolled over to rest his head on Luke's shoulder so that he could stare without having to move any further.

Luke slipped an arm around him too. "He's jerked himself off before now," he translated.

"Oh," said Ryan. "Good."

"I am," Seth grinned, "thank you very much, but this was something so different. It was..."

"Wow?" Ryan offered. Seth punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey, no mocking the virgin here."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Luke said promptly, looking far too innocent.

Ryan caught on, matching Luke's look. "If we see any virgins we'll be sure to be nice to them."

Seth struggled to look stern for a moment, then gave in and let a sappy grin spread across his face. He hugged the others warmly. "I still can't believe we're here. The three of us in bed. Snuggling, with sex in the past tense."

Luke looked for a moment like he was going to object to the accusation of snuggling, all evidence to the contrary, but he just rolled his eyes. "Is he always like this?" he asked Ryan.

"Pretty much."

"Hey, still here you know."

"I know. Does he ever stop talking?"

Ryan gave the question serious consideration. "No," he said after a short pause. "He even talks in his sleep."

"I do not!"

Ryan just stared at Seth.

"Not that I know of, anyway," Seth qualified. "Which OK may be because I've never played that tape that you made of me last month, but I think that this may be one of those occasions on which it's on the whole better to preserve my ignorance of the matter."

"Uh-huh," Luke said, deeply unconvinced. "He never shuts up?" he asked Ryan pleadingly.

"Well, when you were kissing him and did that thing with your tongue, I'm pretty sure there was no actual talking involved. It wasn't exactly quiet, though."

"Hey, this is totally unfair! I can be silent. If I want to be. I merely choose to grace you with my observations, that's all."

"Us? Seth, half of Newport must know you just got laid."

Seth pouted at Ryan and Luke. Ryan and Luke stared back at him. Then the three of them collapsed into a chuckling group hug.

Once the laughter subsided, Ryan gave Luke a long, searching look. "Are you OK?" he asked quietly. "With all of this?"

Luke smiled slowly, like a sunrise spreading across his face. "Yeah," he said, "I'm cool. I think if I was going to freak, I'd have done it after we first kissed."

"Ah yes," Seth sighed contentedly, "the first kiss."

"Which was all your fault," Luke told him.

"How exactly did you come to that conclusion?"

Ryan took up the challenge. "Well, you did say, 'Will you guys make up your minds whether to kiss each other or kill each other.'"

"I was being sarcastic."

"As opposed to telling us we were 'disturbingly hot'?" Luke asked.

"No, OK, that was not sarcasm. It was after the kiss, though."

Ryan shook his head. "Sounds like another devious Seth Cohen plan to me."

Luke nodded. "Get two guys into arguing..."

"Then trick them into kissing..."

"Then trick them into kissing him..."

"Now hang on there a minute," Seth objected. Luke and Ryan ignored him.

"Though he did call us hot."

"Yeah, got to give him that."

"Turns out he's pretty hot himself."

"Disturbingly so."

"Hey!"

"And tonight was definitely planned."

"What? I did not—"

"You made sure your parents were out," Luke pointed out.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Well, that was a given. Can you imagine what they'd say if they walked in on us?"

"Tell me you used condoms."

"Yes, Dad would... Holy crap."

The three boys froze, then turned to look at the door to the pool house where Sandy Cohen was standing, resplendent in his tux. "Tell me you used condoms," he repeated.

Babble filled the air as all three started talking simultaneously, even as they pulled up the sheets to preserve their by now entirely theoretical modesty and grabbed for their scattered clothing.

"Ah!" Sandy held up a finger, cutting them off in mid-sentence. "Tell me," he commanded.

"Mr Cohen," Luke stuttered. "We... I..."

"That would be a no, Dad," Seth said tiredly.

Sandy shook his head. "I'm disappointed in you all," he said. "I know Seth sometimes doesn't have the common sense God gave to cabbages, but I thought you were smarter than that, Ryan. You too, Luke. Do you have any idea of the risk you just took?"

Ryan looked at his adopted father uncertainly. "You're... not mad?" he asked.

"Sure I'm mad, I'm mad as hell. You just had unprotected sex! Have you never heard of AIDS? Or herpes? Or any number of other diseases that you don't want to know about and you really don't want to give each other? I thought better of you, I really did."

"I'm really sorry, Dad. But you're OK with... the three of us... guys?"

Sandy rolled his eyes. "Seth, I'm a Jew from the Bronx who married the daughter of one of the richest property developers in California. Don't you think it would be a little hypocritical of me to tell you who you could or couldn't love?"

Ryan slapped a hand over Seth's mouth before he could say anything. Since this involved reaching across Luke it was possibly not the least provocative thing he could have done, but he figured that it had to be better than anything Seth might be about to say.

Luke looked sadly at Sandy. "Lots of people wouldn't be so broad-minded," he said.

"Yeah, well. Maybe I am a little annoyed that none of you actually told me in advance. It helps to know how many places to set at the dinner table. And if Luke's staying over, his parents have to know."

Seth licked Ryan's palm, causing it to be removed with alacrity. "That's cool, Dad, that's really cool. And we promise, no unprotected sex in the house." He looked at the other two, who nodded vigorously.

"Or anywhere else either," Sandy said sternly.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Or anywhere else either," he chanted along with Ryan and Luke.

Sandy glared at his son, a glare that was soon replaced with a soft smile. "Good night," he said, and stepped out of the door. He paused before closing it, looking back at the three bemused boys. "Could you try not to disturb the neighbours next time?"

Luke flopped back onto the bed as the door closed. "That was..."

"Wow?" Seth suggested, still looking at where his father had stood.

"Weird," Ryan corrected, flopping back with Luke.

Seth shrugged, reaching for his shirt.

Luke reached out a hand to stop him. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"I was thinking the all-night drug store on Jackson? Or does anyone actually think we'll be able to keep our hands off each other after that?"

"Hell no," Ryan said, grabbing his boxers.


End file.
